Bridal veils worn by brides in weddings normally are held in place on the bride's head with a comb which is attached to the headband of the veil. However, the veil often times moves out of its intended position on the head since the teeth of the comb do not secure the veil against movement in all directions. Such instability of the veil requires inconvenient readjustments of the veil during the time that it is worn. Tiaras have similar problems with stability and repositioning.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved headband for a bridal veil or a tiara which will keep the veil or tiara in the desired position on the person's head.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a headband for a bridal veil which is quick and easy to position on the bride's head.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a headband for a bridal veil or tiara which includes a plurality of loops for receiving bobby pins to hold the headband in place on the wearer's head.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a headband for bridal veils and tiaras which is economical to manufacture and safe and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.